Secure (for lack of a better title)
by Shadowess
Summary: a Tasuki + Miaka fic...basically a WAFF


Secure   
  


Author Note: Hey everyone! This is my first FY fanfic, so please go easy on me. This fic is an 

ALTERNATIVE PAIRING fanfic, it features Tasuki and Miaka....so if you're a Tamahome and 

Miaka fan and don't like Miaka with anyone other than Tamahome then don't waste your time reading 

this fic....IF however you are a fan of Miaka with someone other than Tamahome than please read this 

fic and enjoy....Takes place after Tamahome turned good again (after Hotohori almost killed him) ep 

22 I think.   
  


Also, if you enjoy reading and/or writing Miaka Alternative pairing fanfics....ie Tasuki+Miaka, 

Hotohori+Miaka etc. then please consider joining my Mailing List 

The Miaka Alternative Pairing Fanfic ML 

http://mapfml.iscool.net   
  


Enjoy!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Miaka laughed as Tamahome chased after her in the palace courtyard. Tasuki glared at Tamahome 

and let out a sigh. He turned and started to move away from the couple. 

"Hey Tasuki! Tasuki! Why don't you join us?" Miaka called as she bounced up to Tasuki. 

Tamahome came up behind Miaka and placed his hand on her shoulder. 

"What do you say Tasuki? Miaka and I were planning to go into town." Tasuki looked at Miaka and 

smiled then raised his head to meet Tamahome's gaze. 

"No it's alright. You two go. It's more of a date any ways, I would just be a third wheel." Miaka 

pouted, 

"Tasuki you're not a third wheel, we love when you're around." Tasuki looked down at her again. 

"Never mind, any ways I think I have to help Chichiri with something." 

"Are you sure?" 

"I'm sure Tama, have fun." Miaka smiled to Tasuki and then left with Tamahome. Tasuki turned and 

walked away. As he was storming towards his room he crashed into Nuriko as he was leaving his own 

room. 

"Sorry about that Nuriko." Tasuki mumbled and walked around Nuriko. Nuriko grabbed Tasuki's 

arm and turned him around. 

"Tasuki what's wrong?" 

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong." Nuriko put his hands on his waist. 

"Look you just apologized to me and you NEVER do that. Something's wrong, you should talk about 

it." Tasuki's eye's were downcast, 

"It's- nothing it's nothing." 

"Look Tasuki I know something is wrong, now just give up some of your pride and talk to me about it. 

Maybe I can help things." Tasuki sighed and followed Nuriko into his room. Nuriko sat on his bed, 

Tasuki sat across from him in a chair. 

"Well I've been upset about something, but it's something I can't change or control." 

"Go on." 

"Umm, hell I don't know how to say it. I'm no good at talking about my life to people." 

"Well why not tell me about what that something is." Tasuki took a deep breath. 

"Have you ever been in love?" Nuriko was taken aback. 

"Yes, well I think I was." 

"With Hotohori?" Nuriko blushed. 

"Yes, I think I was in love with him at the time. But after everyone found out I was a guy, well I guess I 

knew I didn't have a chance so I kinda gave up." 

"That's kinda how I feel." Nuriko's ears perked up. Tasuki waved his hands in front of himself. "No 

I'm not a woman, god no." They both laughed for a bit, then Nuriko urged Tasuki to continue. 

"Well the big problem is, is that the girl I love already loves someone else." Nuriko sucked in a breath. 

"Miaka?" Tasuki lowered his head. 

"Yes." 

"Oh Tasuki I know how you feel and I'm sure Hotohori-sama knows as well. I mean I was crushed 

when I learned that Hotohori loved Miaka, and I'm sure Hotohori feels the same as you concerning 

Miaka." 

"I just don't know what to do. I mean I really love Miaka, I would risk my life for her. I mean I 

already have when I fought with Tamahome, when she asked me to stop fighting I did. I was almost 

killed by listening to her. I don't really have anything against Tamahome, it's just he seems to always 

make her cry and I can't stand to see her cry, it breaks my heart." Nuriko nodded. 

"Yes I see your point. Sometimes I don't understand Miaka how she can keep letting herself get hurt 

by him and then rushes right back into his arms." 

"Yes exactly! I wish I could tell her how I felt, but I fear it will ruin our friendship and I would rather 

have her friendship then nothing at all." 

"Tasuki maybe you should tell her how you feel, I mean Hotohori-sama tells Miaka how he feels about 

her all the time and it hasn't effected their friendship." 

"True, well thanks Nuriko, this has made me feel a bit better knowing that other have felt the same." 

Tasuki got up and left Nuriko's room and continued to shuffled to his own room. There he stretched 

out on his large bed and nodded off to sleep.   
  


Tasuki thrashed in his sleep as he saw Nakago grabbing Miaka by the neck and begin to choke her. In 

his nightmare, Tasuki the only remaining standing senshi fought his way towards Miaka. The Seiyruu 

senshi where trying to hold Tasuki at bay but failed as Tasuki passed them all. 

"Miaka!" Tasuki called out in his sleep. 

Back in the dream Nakago tossed the now unconscious Miaka behind him and squared off with Tasuki. 

His symbol glowed and Tasuki was blasted off his feet and thrown ten feet away as a blue ki blast 

smashed into his chest. Nakago advanced on Miaka's unmoving form. 

"No." Tasuki whimpered in his sleep. 

In the nightmare Tasuki's head fell to the side and he saw his fellow fallen senshi littering the grounds 

around him. Squeezing back tears Tasuki turned his head towards where Miaka lay with Nakago 

moving towards her with a sinister laugh passing his lips. Tasuki managed to get himself up on his hands 

and knees. 

"Goodbye Suzaku no Miko." Nakago laughed and raised his hand. 

"NO!" 

Tasuki rushed forward and threw his body over Miaka's and took the blast. 

"Tasuki wake up." Miaka urged Tasuki. 

"What!?" Tasuki jumped in his bed, kicking off the covers, startled. The breathed heavily and was 

covered with a thin sheen of sweat. 

"It was just a nightmare." Tasuki breathed. 

"Tasuki are you alright?" Tasuki flinched at the voice, alarmed that he wasn't alone. 

"Fine, just fine. A dream just a horrible dream." Tasuki murmured to himself still in a haze after waking 

from sleep. 

"Tasuki?" The person beside him place their hand on his bare shoulder. Tasuki turned to the person to 

reassure them that he was fine. 

"Miaka?" He exclaimed in shock. Miaka smiled at him. 

"I heard you calling out in your sleep as I was heading back to my room. What happened?" Tasuki 

relaxed a little. 

"Just a bad dream. Nakago and the rest of those Seiyruu attacked us and we were losing badly, I was 

the only one left. Then Nakago went to kill you and I took the blast for you." Miaka's smile softened. 

"You always protect me." She snaked her hands around his waist and gave him a tight hug. Tasuki 

shocked at first, finally raised his arms to encircle them around Miaka. 

"That's because I love you." Miaka stiffened in his arms then Tasuki realized what he had just said. 

"Miaka I-" 

"No Tasuki it's alright." Miaka said warmly. Tasuki released Miaka from the embrace. 

"Miaka I just don't understand you." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well it's just, I mean, well." Tasuki sighed. He had all his hope of ever winning Miaka once 

Tamahome came back and was returned to normal. He lowered his face. He noticed something white 

in Miaka's hand. "What's that." Miaka quickly hid the white fabric. Tasuki took her hand and 

retrieved the white fabric from her. It was a handkerchief, and it was wet from tears. 

"Miaka what's wrong." He took her chin in his hand and lifted her face up. The remnants of tears 

shimmered in her eyes. 

"It's Tamahome." Tasuki's eyes narrowed. Through clenched teeth he asked, 

"What did he do to you this time?" Miaka bit her lip and played with the folds of her skirt. 

"We broke up." 

"What!" Tasuki was shocked. Miaka sniffled. 

"When we went into town today, I don't know, we just didn't bond right. It was like I was going 

around town with my older brother. When we returned to the palace we walked around the water and 

talked about our relationship. We both agreed that it was for like a sibling love than a romantic love. 

We broke up not too long ago. We both agreed but it still hurts. I liked the security of his arms around 

me, knowing I was loved." 

"Miaka I'm sorry to hear that." Tasuki took Miaka once again into his arms. "Do you feel secure in 

my arms?" Miaka pulled back. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I've always protected you and I've always loved you." 

"Tasuki..." Tasuki's arms dropped and his chin came to rest on his chest. 

"I know it's too early, you probably don't want me any ways. I mean you have Hotohori-sama." 

"No Tasuki, I don't want anyone but you." 

"What?" Tasuki whispered. "But Mia-" He was cut off by Miaka's lips. 

"I love you Tasuki. In a way I think I did from the start after you kidnaped me. I almost wanted you to 

kiss me in your secret hideout. You could say you swept me off my feet and whisked me away along 

with my heart." 

"Miaka," Tasuki laughed and grabbed Miaka in a tight hug. "I love you." 

"I love you too." They kissed once more. 

"Miaka?" 

"Yes Tasuki?" 

"Could you stay with me tonight?" 

"Tasuki!" 

"No no, nothing like that, I just want to hold you in my arms while I sleep. You can chase away my 

nightmares." Miaka smiled. 

"Sure, I'll stay." The new couple lay down in Tasuki's bed and pulled the covers up. They fell asleep 

in each others arms with smiles on their faces. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Author Note: kay I know this isn't the best thing out there...but it's my first FY fic and I didn't want to 

do anything that was too repetitive. Please tell me what you think.... 

~Shadowess (00/02/09) 

The Fushigi Temple 

http://fushigi_temple.tripod.com   
  


The Gateway of Kate 

http://katehome.tripod.com 


End file.
